Let Me Go
by iceblueyes
Summary: Risa told Dark that she loves him but he couldn't love her. He told her that somebody out there will love her. And when she found out who she really loves...he'll also move away...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I don't own D.N. Angel and the song Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down. This story is also dedicated to Felyn and Regine Jabonita and the other two songs belong to the Jabonita sisters. Nice songs gals…I love it!

She starred at him. She starred at him as if he was the only man left on Earth. But she could never control her feelings. He was still in the stage of "shock". "Are you all right Risa?" Riku asked, her twin sister, from behind. She looked at her twin as she gave a wry smile.

"You know I'm always all right Riku", Risa replied. Her sister sighed.

"Stop thinking about Dark, Daisuke's brother okay? You'll get over him someday", she advice. Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi we're practicing for this Friday's activity. Risa and Riku will also perform. But Risa couldn't forget that time when she confessed to Dark. It was still fresh from her mind…

Flashback

She had a date with Dark that night. She couldn't believe this! What she had been waiting for had come true at last! "You're blushing?" Dark asked. She just looked away. "Why?"

"N-Nothing Dark", Risa replied. They had arrived at the park, and sat down on the bench. She wanted to tell him! Tell him how much she loves him! "D-Dark…I want to know what you feel for me", she said. Dark looked at her, dumbfounded then smiled.

"I treat you as my little sister", Dark replied. Her eyes grew in shock. Little…sister?! She must be dreaming!

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't believe this…"

"Why? What do you feel for me Risa?" Dark asked. She blushed and looked at her lap. "Daisuke and Riku told me something but I don't want to believe it. I want to hear it straight from you". She was shocked to hear that. But she wasn't angry at Daisuke nor Riku…maybe this is the right time to tell him.

"Did they tell you that I love you?" Risa said with a wry smile and looked at him. "Because I really do…Dark". Dark couldn't believe this but held her hand.

"Risa…I understand how you feel for me but…I love your cousin, Rica". Risa was shocked to that, keeping her tears she couldn't bare. "Risa I'm not worthy for you because I can't imagine myself being committed to someone as kind as you. But I just want to be true to myself…I really treat you as a sister Risa".

"Dark…"she said, couldn't continue to speak on what he said. "I wished I didn't tell you this", she added, her tears keep on falling. Dark hugged her, comforting her.

"That's okay Risa. I know somebody out there loves you. And you'll learn to love him too", he explained. She clutched on his shirt, her heart heavy and light. Heavy because Dark didn't return her feelings and light because someday she'll give this love to somebody who loves her too. "Risa we're still friends right?" she gave a wry smile to herself, burying her face to his chest.

"Of course Dark. So I guess I'll call you Oniichan now, hmm?" she said, evilly.

"Risa!" and that made her laugh.

End of flashback

Risa gave a wry smile again remembering that certain incident. "Risa?" Riku asked. She looked at her twin.

"May I borrow our guitar?" Risa asked. Riku, still dumbfounded by her twin's action, get their guitar and planned to go to the music room. "I'll be back later", her twin added as she went out.

"Sure no problem sister", Riku replied. Daisuke went to her.

"Is she all right Riku?" her boyfriend asked. His girlfriend sighed.

"I hope so", was all she can say. She saw Dark playing the electric guitar. But she didn't saw Satoshi. "Where's Satoshi-kun?"

"He went out to who-knows-where", he replied. Riku sighed again.

"I hope those two will be fine", was all the lass could say.

Risa was in the music room as she left the door half-way closed. She sat on the chair and began to strum the guitar but words didn't come out of her mouth. She had composed this short song. She dedicate this song to Dark, even her sister knows how to play this song. She kept on strumming the guitar, still not singing the lyrics, not noticing somebody had came in the music room. "If you'll sing the lyrics, I think it's pleasant to hear". She looked up to see Satoshi. Her cheeks flamed.

"I should have noticed your presence", Risa said. Satoshi sat down across her.

"Please sing the lyrics Risa".

"No way! It's a surprise this Friday, Satoshi-kun!" she said with an evil smile. "It's a sad one though". He sighed, noticing her sad eyes.

"I can only say…please learn to let go…Risa". She looked at him, a little bit shocked. "Of course I know how you feel for Dark. You're that transparent". She sighed.

"I thought my sister and Daisuke knew about it", was all she can say as she played again the song. "Have you experienced that feeling Satoshi-kun?"

"Yes", he replied. Risa looked at him. "I also love somebody". This got her full attention.

"Does she know about it?"

"She's dense".

"Do I know her?"

"Maybe".

"Do you have plans on telling her how you feel?"

"Maybe when she learns to let go and ready to love someday". She looked at him, thinking that girl was her. But she gave a wry smile.

"She is so lucky. She is being loved by a handsome, kind, and understanding person like you Satoshi-kun", she said, keeping the guitar to its case. "Introduce me to her someday". He gave a slight laugh.

"Sure…someday". He smiled. She paused and looked at him smiled. She's not that close with Satoshi and this is like the first time they had a conversation like this. "So shall we go? I'll take your guitar", he said, getting the guitar from her. Her cheeks flushed.

"S-Sure", was all she could say.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I don't own D.N. Angel.

There are times that she'll just look at Dark and will give a sigh. But there are times that she'll look at Satoshi, her heart beating fast. She doesn't know why she felt that way. They always go to the library together, eat their lunch together with Dark, Riku, and Daisuke, practice the songs together, and go home together. And she had finally learned to let go of Dark and treat Satoshi a special friend...a special friend indeed. "What's that sis.?" She didn't notice her sister behind her.

"A new song. Is it okay if we'll mix it with my song?" she also asked. "Here take a look at this". Riku read the lyrics and nodded.

"Nice lyrics. Teach me the chords okay? When are we going to practice?" Riku tilt her head and thought for a while.

"Tonight, in our house". Her twin nodded then the guys went to them.

"Gals are you ready for tomorrow?" Daisuke asked. Risa stood up, alarmed.

"TOMORROW?!" everyone looked at her.

"Risa...the presentation is tomorrow", her sister reminded. "Don't you remember?"

"Maybe I didn't remember because…"she looked at Satoshi and he was looking at her. She blushed. "There were many things to think about", she curtly replied.

"Well then Risa, you better sing well tomorrow", Dark advice. She nodded.

"My sister had composed a new song! We'll include this tomorrow!" Riku exclaimed happily.

"That's great. She wouldn't even sing her other song", Satoshi pointed out. Risa only blushed.

"Gomen nasai...Satoshi-kun..."

"Nothing to worry about...Risa-san..."

"Guys let's go! We need some polishing to do!" Dark told the two.

"Coming Dark", the two said.

"We need to practice too, sis.", Risa also said.

"Hai sis.", Riku replied, bringing the guitar.

It was Friday at last. It was the day that Dark, Daisuke, Riku, Risa, and Satoshi have waited. They went home that night because they practiced really hard. But what Risa couldn't forget that night was...Satoshi confessed to her...that he loved her. She closed her eyes again remembering those three simple words that she couldn't forget...she'll never forget. Until it was Dark's band to perform. "All this media information makes me sleepy", Riku whispered to Risa. Risa nodded.

"Me too", she said in a whisper. Riku was confused.

"Are you all right Risa?" her twin looked at her and flashed a wry smile.

"Yes. Why not anyway?" but Riku can see through her.

"Tell me about it when your ready", Riku said. Risa sighed.

"And now let's listen to Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi sing a song", their teacher said as everybody clapped their hands. Then Satoshi strum the electric guitar while Daisuke hit the drums. And so the song begins...

One more kiss could be the best thing

One more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

This seems clear to me

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

You love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go, just let me go, let me go

And no matter how hard I tried

I can't escape these things inside

I know, I know

And all the pieces fall apart

And you will be the only one who knows, who knows

Repeat

You love me but you don't 2x

You love me but you don't know who I am

You love me but you don't 2x

You love me but you don't know me

Everyone, especially the girls, applauded when Dark had finished the song and the three bowed. "What a nice song", Risa thought. "Dark…I've let you go and now I have a little problem. It's Satoshi…your right Dark. Someday, someone will love me…for being me".

"And now may I call Riku and Risa Harada to sing their song number", Dark said. The two went to the stage as Daisuke helped his girlfriend with the guitar and put the microphone near the guitar. While Satoshi helped Risa on the microphone, because she was sitting down.

"Thanks Satoshi-kun", she whispered with a flush face. "For why you have to love me this way. I don't know what to do when I'm near you…"

"Your welcome. Good luck then", was all he could say with a smile as Daisuke and him went down.

"Ready sis.?" Riku asked.

"Ready". Then turned to the audience. She breathed in and said "Ladies and gentlemen sit back and relax. These are my composed songs which I will sing. So listen and enjoy". She signaled her twin sister and began to play the guitar. It was a slow tempo as Risa began to sing…

We had so much we've been through it all

I'd go back to where I know I belong

It's with you

Oh baby it's true

I've thought of this for so long

But I can't figure out

A way to let go of you

And it hurts me so, oh

Risa paused as Riku continued to strum. Then Risa signaled Riku to wait for a while as she announced. "This song is dedicated to someone out there". She looked down, cheeks flushed. "Thanks for everything". Then Riku began to strum a little faster as her twin started singing…

Don't love me for my pretty face

How I look is not the case

I'd love to be in your embrace

But don't love me for my pretty face

I never wish for you to look a certain way

I love you for your heart and the words you say

Please believe me what I say is true

My heart beats for no one else but you

Guys applauded louder as the twins stood up and bowed. "So that was the song she composed. How nice…"Satoshi thought as he applauded. "Risa…you're my life". The twins went down.

"Thanks for the intermission Dark's band and the Harada twins! And to end this talk…"

"Riku and Risa! Your performance was great!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Thanks Daisuke", the twins replied, Risa placing the guitar back to its case.

"Well then…I'll see you guys on Saturday in my house?" Satoshi interrupted.

"That's great! What's the occasion?" Riku said, excitedly. Dark and Daisuke looked away. "D-Daisuke? Dark? What's wrong?"

"He's leaving", her boyfriend curtly replied. Risa couldn't believe what she have heard. He's…leaving?

"W-Why?" her twin sister asked. Satoshi looked at her. "We-we're not taking our finals yet", she kidded. Satoshi gave a slight laugh.

"It's because…I took a test in America and I passed. I'll be interviewed after two days then…I'll study there". Risa wanted to cry right then and there. But her pride got in the way.

"Good luck then", and she exited the room, her eyes almost watery. But she'll not cry right here…but in her room…later.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I don't own DNAngel.

Risa went home immediately as she went straight to her room. She didn't wait for her sister. "She could handle herself. Daisuke is there. She's lucky she has Daisuke while me? Somebody loves me from a far", she thought, sadly. She got her guitar and began to strum. "And he's leaving". She thought about those times when she and Satoshi will just roam around the campus, borrowing books, story-telling, play around with her sister, Daisuke and Dark. And when that day he told her he loves her…as simple as he loves her.

"RISA!" Riku exclaimed, storming inside her room. Risa groaned.

"Did I not tell you to knock-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she noticed her sister was so mad. "WHY DID YOU LEFT US?" she sighed.

"I want to go home", Risa curtly replied.

"Wrong answer!" Riku tried again. "Because of Satoshi am I right?" Risa stopped strumming but she let that pass. Riku sat down on her bed. "He's leaving".

"Then he'll go".

"Don't you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you…what do you feel?"

"I care for him…"then Risa couldn't take it anymore as she cried. Riku hugged her. "I don't want him to go".

"Tell him that", Riku said as Risa hugged her sister. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know…but I know he's my savior…"

"I'm glad you came", Satoshi said, smiling as he opened the door.

"Sorry we're late", Dark said, holding hands with Rica, cousin of the Harada twins.

"Not a problem", replied Satoshi. Risa and Satoshi looked at each other but easily looked away.

"Let's start the party!" Riku exclaimed as everyone agreed.

"A sad party", Risa thought, not wanting to cry again.

After she ate she went out of his house. It's like she could breathe fresh air at last. But she sniffs…and she doesn't know why she has to cry for him. "Somebody stop me from crying!" she almost exclaimed but her voice was a whisper.

"Why are you crying anyway?" she quickly wiped her tears, Satoshi coming near her. "Risa?"

"If you know the answer, I don't have to tell you right Satoshi-kun?" she asked back. Then sighed. "I'm sorry".

"It's okay".

"I'm not sorry because I cried. I'm sorry because…because…"she found herself blushing, finding the words to say. "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings but I'm going to miss you…a lot". He got his kerchief and used it to wipe her tears.

"You don't have to worry because I'll always feel the same way even if you don't feel the way I do towards you", Satoshi said as Risa was hugging him. "I'll always love you".

"Satoshi please…don't go…"

"I'm sorry but I need to Risa…I'll be back someday…"

"Promise?" she asked, looking up, teary-eyed. And he pinched her cheek, her cheeks flushed.

"I promise". And he did when he bends down and kisses her, longing for her. And she didn't slapped him or push him away but deepen the kiss, her arms around his neck. And they knew this will be the last moment they'll share when he leaves…

It has been four years when Satoshi Hiwatari had left. Risa remembered it very well…they went to the airport and bid Satoshi goodbye…and when he left she had cried the whole day…not even her friends could cheer her up. Because of that bond of friendship they shared, they were so close but when he left…he took her heart with him. And she admits now…she loves him too.

And now they are one band already…her sister, Dark, Daisuke, and herself. They even own a store…full of instruments. And when there are special events their band is asked to play a song. And in the store, Risa was strumming her guitar. "Don't you want to come with us?" Riku asked. Her sister didn't even look up when she replied.

"No".

"But it will be fun!"

"No thank you. I would rather practice". Her sister sighed. Ever since Satoshi left her sister's attitude changed. And they even tried to pair her to other guys but she'll always decline.

"He'll come back someday sis. Please be patient", Riku said, softly. But her sister heard nothing. Riku sighed. "We'll be back".

"Do take care", was all Risa can say. Riku looked at her the last time. Lonely, helpless and fragile.

"I hope you'll be cured someday", was all Riku could think of as she left the store. Risa thought about Satoshi again and thought about the song dedicated for him. She sang the song silently and slowly.

Don't love me for my pretty face

How I look is not the case

I'd love to be in your embrace

But don't love me for my pretty face

I never wish for you to look a certain way

I love you for your heart and the words you say

Please believe me what I say is true

My heart beats for no one else but you

Somebody clapped his hands as Risa looked from behind. Her eyes shook as if she couldn't believe who she saw…"S-Satoshi-kun?"

"Nice voice…as always", he began as he went closer. Risa placed her guitar down and stood up. "Hi…"

"Hi…it's nice to see you again", she greeted. He nodded, and smiled. That boyish smile as always. "It's really nice to see you again…"

"So am I. I missed you…"

"I missed you too…"she hugged him suddenly as he hugged her back. "Satoshi-kun I've learned something".

"What is it?" she smiled at him before she replied.

"Love is patient and it's nice to love again". He looked at her shocked.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes it does…I have already loved you. And please don't ever let me go…"and her promise was sealed in a kiss when they heard a song in the background, her song…

We had so much we've been through it all

I'd go back to where I know I belong

It's with you

Oh baby it's true

I've thought of this for so long

But I can't figure out a way to let go of you

And it hurts me so, oh…

The End.


End file.
